


Like Liquid Moonlight

by orphan_account



Series: Similes & Metaphors [1]
Category: The Music Freaks (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with feels, Balcony Scene, Confessions, Crying, Elliot is only mentioned, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Jake (The Music Freaks) Angst, Jake (The Music Freaks) Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Luke and Zander don’t have socks on, M/M, Metaphors, Mostly Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Cuddling, Sad boi, Shut Up Kiss, Similes, Takes place at Hailey and Zander’s house, post heartbreak, so is daisy, they never did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jake? What are you doing out here?”“Just...being grateful that you guys are friends with such a jerk.”As he said that, Jake turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway. Tears streamed down his face, gleaming like liquid moonlight.--- Or ---Hailey and Jake talk it out.
Relationships: Jake/Hailey (The Music Freaks), Luke/Zander (The Music Freaks), Milly/Elliot (The Music Freaks), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sean/Daisy (The Music Freaks)
Series: Similes & Metaphors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129358
Kudos: 7





	Like Liquid Moonlight

I stretched and yawned, taking in the scene before me. I had fallen asleep on the left loveseat. On the couch, Milly and Sean were sleeping, Milly’s head on his chest and Sean’s arm wrapped around her like a protective older brother. I glanced over at Luke and Zander, who were cuddling on the other loveseat on the opposite side of the living room. Using the light from the full moon that was glowing outside, I made my way over to them. I glanced at their feet, and sure enough, they didn’t have socks on. I snickered. No homo if you’re wearing socks? I internally teased Zander. I paused. Glancing around the room, I noticed one figure was absent. Movement by the window caught my eye. It was next to the door to the balcony. Walking towards it, I recognized the strawberry-blond person standing in the light of the moon. Slowly, I grabbed the doorknob. I opened the door just as hesitantly.  
“Jake? What are you doing out here?”  
“Just...being grateful that you guys are friends with such a jerk.”  
As he said that, Jake turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway. Tears streamed down his face, gleaming like liquid moonlight. As quickly and as quietly as I could, I shut the door behind me. As soon as I was sure it was closed, I speed walked over to Jake. He looked down at me, the smile having been traded for a small frown. His eyebrows were bunched together, grief evident on his face. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands and wiped his tears away. Jake was staring down at me with an unfamiliar emotion swirling in his chestnut eyes. “Are you...do you want to talk about it?” I asked him tentatively, bringing my hands down and placing them on the balcony railing instead. I looked out towards the town. The buildings were illuminated by a soft white glow, making everything look ethereal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake mimic my actions. He sighed before speaking up again.  
“I’m just a little heart broken.”  
“Are you angry?”  
“...”  
My gaze shifted towards where Jake stood. He had his bottom lip between his teeth, something he did when he was racking his brain for an answer or a memory. The moon cast it’s gentle glow across his blonde locks, making it appear as if he had a halo. For a moment I wondered what it would be like to run my hands through his hair. It appeared silky.  
“No.”  
Jake’s voice was jarring in the silence. I hummed softly, letting him know I had acknowledged what he said. I returned my gaze to the mystical sight below us.  
“I’m not angry at Sean. Or Daisy,” he spoke into the silence. His answer made me smile softly. “Are you happy for them?”  
“...yeah. But, I’m not quite happy myself,” Jake replied, turning his gaze to the stars littering the sky. They were like diamonds strewn across an ink-black carpet. The sight made me sigh contentedly.  
“I’m not surprised that they’re in love with each other. They deserve it,” Jake mumbled sadly. I turned my gaze to look at him. His eyes, filling up with unshed tears, reflected the stars like they were their own galaxies. “And what about you?” I asked him, resting one elbow on the railing and turning my body towards his.  
“...I don’t think I deserve anyone at this point.”  
My eyes widened. “What!? Of course you do! You’re amazing, Jake. You deserve good things too!” I exclaimed slightly angrily. Jake was staring at me, mouth agape and eyes wide like mine. Then he did something I didn’t expect at all.  
He laughed.  
Jake was laughing, and I was standing there confused. His laughing fit hadn’t been hard, or loud, or long, but it was enough to send worrying thoughts through my brain. “This is why I-...listen Hailey, I’ve realized something. Pretty recently,” he said, smiling nervously. He took a step towards me, close enough to grab my hands in his. He did, and I looked up at him in surprise.  
“Yes, I like Daisy.”  
Slowly I nodded, confused. Jake knew that I already knew this, so why would he-?  
“But I love you, Hailey.”  
Involuntarily, a startled gasped escaped my throat. Jake turned a bright pink, and all the confidence he had vanished.  
“Ah- um- I’m sorry- That was- um-”  
I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. They were slightly chapped, but they felt soft as I kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair once for good measure. It was soft, just as I had guessed. The kiss was short, and when I pulled away I rested my forehead against his. We were close enough that our breaths ghosted across my each other’s grins. I stared into his wide eyes with a giddy smile.  
“I love you too, you idiot.”


End file.
